Potter la terreur EN PAUSE
by MediaCookie
Summary: Quand Harry endosse le rôle de Potter la terreur, et que Malefoy joue les cowboy sous le nom de Draco Le Malfrat, on se demande où se cachent les fous. Mais qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments dans le monde impitoyable du Far West ?
1. Réveil chez les fous

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne gagne rien du tout, pas même une mornille, le délire suivant n'est là que pour m'amuser et si possible _vous_ distraire !

**_Avertissement : _**HPDM - Relation entre deux hommes, si cela vous dérange, rien ne vous force à lire. Sinon, je ne sais pas du tout quel rating mettre pour l'instant. Je mets celui-ci juste en prévention, mais rien n'est décidé.

**_Résumé : _**Quand Harry endosse le rôle de Potter la terreur, et que Malefoy joue les cowboys sous le nom de Draco Le Malfrat, on se demande où se cachent les fous. Mais qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments dans le monde impitoyable du Far West ?

**_Note de l'auteur : _**Hellooo ! Waw, vous êtes assez téméraires pour venir lire ceci ! *applaudissements*  
>Laissez-moi vous prévenir auparavant. Cette fic est une idée qui m'est venue d'un coup, comme ça, et puis une fois que je l'ai eu en tête, plus possible de m'en défaire, il fallait que j'écrive ! Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le chapitre suivant. Pas trop tard je l'espère. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que JE NE SAIS PAS combien de chapitres va faire cette histoire. Ceci dit, j'espère que vous aimerez l'idée, je l'admets c'est un <em>gros <em>délire (le mot est faible !), mais bon, j'ai une vision assez claire de où je veux aller. Donnez-moi votre avis, pour que je sache si je continue, ou si c'est tellement une horreur suprême qu'il vaut mieux m'arrêter maintenant et m'envoyer à l'asile.  
>Sur ce, mes Scroutts, bonne lecture avec Potter la terreur ! Niak.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter la terreur<strong>_

_**Chapitre 1 : Réveil chez les fous, ou comment Harry devint Potter la terreur**_

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il grimaça en sentant l'étau qui lui comprimait le crâne. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à grogner. Est-ce que la terre aurait le bon goût de s'arrêter de tourner maintenant ? Et pourquoi un nid d'abeilles bourdonnantes avait pris place dans son cerveau ? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, dans un effort surpuissant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être lourd une paupière ! Alors deux... Il mériterait bien une médaille pour avoir réussi à relever un tel challenge. Hébété, il se leva précautionneusement. Est-ce qu'il était sous l'eau ? Il voyait tout flou... Il leva son bras et mit sa main devant son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant ses doigts. Pourquoi étaient-ils d'apparence si brumeuse ? Paniqué, il se frotta le visage. Après un instant de perplexité, il parvint enfin à mobiliser un ou deux neurones pas trop endormis, et tâtonna autour de lui. Il sentit enfin le bois de sa table de chevet, et au bout de quelques gestes incertains, il tomba enfin sur ses lunettes rondes. Il s'empressa de les mettre sur son nez. Ah ! Tout était nettement plus clair désormais. Harry était assis dans son lit, et un simple drap blanc recouvrait le bas de son corps, dévoilant son torse nu. Il ruisselait. De fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ou se glissaient le long de son dos pour finir dans le creux de ses reins. Le jeune homme eut un rictus de douleur en se hissant sur ses jambes. Si la chambre continuait de danser ainsi, il allait s'écrouler par terre ! Il réussit tant bien que mal à rester debout. Où étaient les toilettes ? Il allait vomir... Il avait à peine fait un pas que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Aaargh ! Trop de bruit ! Harry marmonna une insulte contre les gens violents dès le matin, avant de gémir de douleur. Boordel !

- Bois-ça, Potter la terreur !

Sans réfléchir, il but la potion qu'on lui présentait dans un broc. Tout à coup, le brouillard qui l'enveloppait se dissipa. Il poussa un profond soupir de contentement. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Où était-il ? Il tourna sur lui-même, complétement perdu. Quelqu'un avait transformé le dortoir des Gryffondor ? La pièce comprenait dix lits, dont celui défait dans lequel il avait dormi. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ lit ! Il semblait effectivement qu'il ait passé la nuit sur une sorte de paillasse en paille, posée à même le sol. Les autres "lits" étaient en fait des couchettes de fortune, très semblables à celle qu'il quittait tout juste. Les murs n'étaient plus de pierre, mais de bois, et il ne vit pas de porte menant à la salle de bain. Une simple fenêtre illuminait l'endroit.

- Mais... mais... mais où est-ce que je suis ? Je me rappelle m'être couché dans mon lit, hier soir, alors qu'est-ce que je fous... là ?

Soudain, il sembla se souvenir qu'une personne était dans la chambre, et il se retourna brusquement avant de souffler, soulagé.

- Hermione ! Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

Il alla la serrer dans ses bras, trop heureux d'avoir son amie avec lui. Hermione était là, elle allait lui dire que tout était une mauvaise farce ou bien qu'il était en plein cauchemar, et d'un coup de baguette, elle les ramènerait à Poudlard.

- Euh... Harry, j'apprécie beaucoup tes câlins, mais tu es nu là !

Horrifié, il s'écarta d'un bond et agrippa son drap blanc pour le serrer autour de sa taille.

- Dé-désolé ! bafouilla-t-il.

- Pourquoi désolé ? Tu es vachement canon, si ça peut te rassurer ! Tes fesses sont divines, j'en mangerais bien un bout, mais bon, tu connais Ron, il me tuerait avant de t'émasculer !

Totalement halluciné, Harry dévisagea Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Elle lui lançait des coups d'oeil appréciateurs, un sourire pervers bloqué sur les lèvres. Le héros du monde sorcier crut qu'on lui avait mis un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'aurait mis KO. Hermy... Qui disait dans la même phrase les mots 'canon', 'fesses', 'Ron' et 'émasculer'... C'est comme s'il venait de se faire foudroyer. Traumatisé à vie.

- Hermy... Tu.. tu tu... On est dans une dimension parallèle c'est ça hein ? Tu ne viens pas juste de me dire ça, et de me faire un sourire pervers ? Hein ?

- Bah, si !

- Tu es sous Polynectar ? demana-t-il, suspicieux.

- Quoi ? Mais non Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

On respire, Harry. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Tu es calme. Parfaitement calme. Ta meilleure amie est juste en train de se foutre de ta gueule. Oui oui, c'est ça. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame. Fort de cette nouvelle conviction, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait clos sous le choc, et fit un sourire crispé à son amie. Son amie... Hermione... qui était... qui était... qui... ! Harry manqua de faire une syncope en dévisageant la tenue d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter la terreur ? C'est la potion qui passe mal ?

- Co-comment tu m'as appelé ?

- De quoi ?

Enervé, il bougea les bras dans tous les sens.

- Mais là, là ! Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

- Potter la terreur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Hermione, ta blague ne me fait _vraiment pas_ rire du tout. Allez, tu peux dire à Ron d'arrêter la comédie, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça.

- Mais quelle comédie ?

- Que... Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Mais je te jure que je ne me moque pas de toi, je ne comprends rien à ce qui t'arrive !

La jeune fille avait levé les mains dans une posture défensive, mais son regard était franc et sincère. Elle ne mentait pas. Harry s'affala sur son lit. Enfin, non, pas son lit. Son lit qui n'est pas son lit. Compris ? Il geignit.

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'expliques s'il te plaît. Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Potter la terreur ?

Harry examinait Hermione, déconcerté. Il avait l'impression que la jeune fille s'était trompée de jour et se croyait en plein carnaval. C'était la seule possibilité pour justifier le fait qu'Hermy était déguisée en cow-boy. Il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le colt pendu à sa ceinture. Cooa ? La Gryffondor portait un large chapeau de paille, duquel s'échappait sa crinière brune qui se trouvait être dans un état indescriptible, à mi-chemin entre la broussaille mal taillée et le cactus. Une chemise nouée sous sa poitrine dévoilait son ventre et un mini-short en jean soulignait ses hanches. Il faillit s'évanouir en remarquant les bottes de cuir rouge. Qui était cette fille ? Il scruta les yeux chocolat à l'expression perplexe, et sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il s'agissait bien d'Hermione. Merlin, sa meilleure amie était devenue cinglée, c'était atroce !

- Mais... Harry... Tu es Potter, la terreur de l'Ouest !

- La... la _quoi _? couina-t-il. La terreur de l'Ouest ?

- Bien sûr ! renchérit-elle en lui tapant du poing sur l'épaule comme un mec, laissant Harry pantelant et complètement halluciné. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Oh attends, je sais... Tu as une perte de mémoire momentanée !

- Euh...

- Ah, je le savais ! Tout va te revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire !

- Euh... La terreur de l'Ouest ? Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Potter la terreur, le chef de la bande des Griffes d'Or !

- La... la bande des Griffes d'Or ? Euh... Et on fait _quoi _exactement, chez les Griffes d'Or ? Hermy, s'il te plaît, faut que tu m'aides là... J'ai l'impression de perdre la boule !

- Oh là là, s'écria Hermione, inquiète. T'as dû te prendre un méchant coup sur la tête, mon cow-boy ! Tu t'es encore battu avec Le Malfrat, c'est ça ? Je vais lui bousiller son crâne de merdeux avec mon colt s'il continue ! En même temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous provoquez tout le temps. À croire que vous le faites exprès. Mais bon, tant que nous à côté on peut cogner du Serpentin...

- A-Attends deux minutes, là, j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place...

Harry tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Il se pinça durement le bras et lâcha un petit couinement qui laissa Hermione dubitative. Eh non, il ne rêvait pas. Ou alors c'était un foutu rêve bien trop réaliste ! Dans une inspiration, il décida de rentrer un peu dans le jeu de sa Miss-je-sais-tout, avant de courir chercher quelqu'un pour demander de l'aide. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'il est dangereux de contrarier un fou. Ou, en l'occurence, une folle.

- Euh... bien. Tu as raison, j'ai dû me prendre un coup sur la tête... Euh... Qui est Le Malfrat ? Et les autres, là... les Serpentins ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds et resta bouche-bée. Il eut peur d'avoir dit une énorme bêtise, et d'avoir fait un impair terrible qui lui vaudrait d'être fusillé sur le champ.

- Tu... tu ne te souviens même pas du Malfrat ? Ton ennemi de toujours, ton plus grand adversaire sur les terres de Pouilleux-sur-ville ?

- Pouilleux-sur-ville ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire...

- Non mais vraiment, Harry... Tu ne te souviens pas des Serpents du Désert et de leur chef Draco Le Malfrat ?

- Tu veux dire Draco Malefoy ?

Une sourire victorieux lui mangea le visage.

- Oui c'est ça ! Draco Le Malfrat !

- Euh... non, Draco _Malefoy _!

- Nom d'un pétard mouillé, Harry, tu commences à me faire peur ! On parle bien de Draco Le Malfrat là, celui qui te pourrit la vie, le blondinet arrogant qui t'insulte de gâchette ramollie dès qu'il te croise ? Celui qui se prend pour un prince avec sa petite moue méprisante ?

- Euh...

Gâchette ramollie ? Mais c'était quoi cette insulte ?

- Ça pourrait bien correspondre au même Draco... avança Harry, prudent. Mais le Draco que je connais s'appelle Draco _Malefoy_. Et non pas... Le Malfrat.

- Visiblement tu as un problème avec les prénoms. Laisse-moi t'aider. Donc, il y a Draco Le Malfrat. Tu le détestes, il te déteste, et vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous voir même si vous vous êtes alliés l'année dernière pour que tu puisses mettre la paté à Lord Mortadelle.

- À _qui _? Lord... Mortadelle ? Sérieusement ?

- Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis à la fin ! C'est diablement agaçant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non mais quand même Hermy... Lord Mortadelle ? Tu ne voulais pas dire Lord Voldemort plutôt ? répliqua Harry en camouflant un rire.

- Roh, mon chou, tu as le cerveau détraqué !

Harry haussa un sourcil et se retint de lancer une remarque acerbe. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait le cerveau détraqué dans cette pièce, mais ce n'était certainement pas lui !

- Je reprends pour les prénoms ! continua-t-elle en énumérant chaque personne sur ses doigts. Tu vois donc qui est Drago Le Malfrat. Et tu te rappelles de Lord Mortadelle apparemment. Bien, très bien. Quel est mon nom ?

Le brun sursauta, surpris. Hermione le fixait avec attention, un doigt pointé vers elle, attendant une réponse du pauvre survivant, qui lui hésitait fébrilement entre éclater en sanglots irrépressibles ou exploser d'un rire nerveux.

- Bah... euh... Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?

Cette dernière roula des yeux en levant les bras au ciel, effrayant encore un peu plus Potter la terreur.

- On est mal si tu te mets à dire des stupidités pareilles !

- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! s'offusqua Harry, vexé.

- Moi, je suis la cow-boy la plus intrépide des étendues arides ! J'ai chevauché et affronté mille dangers à vos côtés, à Ron et toi, nous formons le Trio de l'Enfer ! Je suis Hermy la Furie, Hermione au Crâne d'Acier, je ne suis pas Hermione La Grange ou je ne sais trop quoi ! N'importe quoi. Mais... tu m'écoutes Potter la terreur ?

Suspicieuse, Hermione dévisageait son ami plié en deux, en train de s'étouffer dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle plissa le nez, froissée, avant de se souvenir qu'Harry avait probablement pris un coup sur la tête, et que sans l'ombre d'un doute, il n'avait plus toute sa raison. Elle le laissa donc se calmer, et décida de ne pas lui mettre son revolver sur la tempe histoire de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. N'a-t-on pas idée de se moquer d'Hermy la Furie !

- Ouh ouh ouh ! OUUH OUH OUH OUUH ! Je-je... désolé, c'est plus fort que moi... Her-Hermione... au Crâne d'Acier... OUH OUH OUH ! Y a pas a dire, tu as une imagination incroyable !

- Comment ça, une 'imagination incroyable' ?

- Et puis, le Trio de l'Enfer... Alors ça, c'est fort... C'est très très fort ! s'extasia le brun qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de glousser.

- Bon, tu m'énerves ! Allez, habille-toi, on descend voir les autres !

- Que... les autres ? s'étrangla-t-il. Mais franchement Hermy, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Vous faîtes un jeu de rôle c'est ça ?

- Habille-toi ! tempêta Hermione.

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, légèrement inquiet du ton pris par Hermione. Elle avait le même ton quand elle voulait qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs avec Ron, ou quand elle découvrait qu'ils avaient fait une connerie. Elle se retourna, et Harry ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait devant son lit, cherchant ses vêtements. Il n'y avait qu'un pantalon en jean noir qui semblait affreusement moulant, une chemise rouge, ainsi qu'une veste ornée de franges. Un boxer noir était soigneusement plié à côté. Il referma le placard d'un coup sec en remarquant un chapeau noir en cuir et une paire de santiags également noires sur lesquelles dansaient des motifs en fils d'or. Harry regarda autout de lui, mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'une robe de sorcier.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Où sont passés mes habits ?

Excédée, la jeune fille se retourna et rouvrit en grand la penderie.

- Là, triple crétin ! Maintenant, tu t'habilles, et tu cesses de faire l'enfant ! Et arrête de me regarder avec cet air idiot, tu es Potter la terreur tout de même ! Tu ne risques pas de terrifier grand monde, si tu ne quittes pas cette tronche d'attardé.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! On s'habille !

Renonçant à parlementer, Harry enfila les vêtements. Il avait raison, ce jean était une pure torture. Ça ne pouvait pas exister un pantalon qui collait autant au corps ! Il allait mourir de honte en se trimballant comme ça ! Il faillit pleurer. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Non, bah non ! Maintenant, on allait obliger Harry Potter à se balader en cow-boy, et à porter un froc si serré qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait greffer une seconde peau. Mais oui, c'était _tellement _plus drôle. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Le rodéo ? Harry se secoua la tête, effaré. Ne surtout pas parler de malheur !

- Ça y est, tu as fini ?

- Euh... ouais.

Hermione fit volte-face, et lui fit un petit sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils. Quoi encore ? manqua-t-il de lâcher.

- Tu ne mets pas ton chapeau ?

- Euh... Si si...

Sans conviction, il planta le fameux chapeau en cuir sur son crâne, se retenant de lâcher un gros soupir. Si Malefoy le voyait comme ça, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Hermione au Crâne d'Acier le prit par la main et le traîna vers la porte. Ils descendirent des escaliers de bois, pour atterrir dans une pièce ronde, étrangement semblable à la pièce commune des Gryffondor. Il y avait une cheminée, des tables, des fauteuils et des canapés rouges confortables. Mais en réalité, tout était différent. Tout. En voyant l'endroit, Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir pour de bon. Il était tombé dans un asile. Et les fous étaient tous ses amis.

- Salut les mecs !

- Salut Hermy La Furie ! Salut Potter la terreur !

- Euh... Salut...

- Il est bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Je crois qu'il a reçu un coup sur la tête.

- Seamus ?

- Bah ouais mon pote ! C'est moi ! Seamus le Gus !

Un peu angoissé, Harry examinait Seamus Finnigan, bouche-bée. Ils s'étaient passés le mot ? Mais il gardait encore l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux canular. Il en doutait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione saluait les personnes présentes. Et sans parvenir à se départir de cette sensation d'avoir débarqué dans la quatrième dimension, Harry découvrait tous ses amis de Gryffondor, ou plutôt la bande des Griffes d'Or, attiffés comme s'ils jouaient dans un western. Son désarroi allait croissant en entendant les surnoms que se donnaient ses amis devenus bargeots : Seamus le Gus, Neville Long Rifle, Calamity Ginny, Lavande la Ravageuse, Big Gun pour Dean... Quand Ron débarqua face à lui, Harry ne put retenir un hoquet effaré. Le rouquin portait un jean large de fermier, déchiré par endroits, et n'avait sur le dos qu'une sorte de blazer en peau de bison, dévoilant ses bras blancs et musclés. Il se dégageait de lui une force brute, presque sauvage, et Harry nota le regard lubrique d'Hermione posé sur son Ron. Mais le pire restait le lasso avec lequel Ron Weasley s'amusait négligemment. Harry eut soudain très peur de se faire fouetter par son meilleur ami, et tâcha de rester impassible alors qu'il avait le sentiment de sombrer dans la folie. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un adulte.

- Alors Potter la terreur, t'es encore allé chercher des poux au Malfrat ? J'espère que tu lui as bien arrangé sa grande gueule au moins ! ria-t-il.

Harry fit un sourire crispé. Merde alors... Ils étaient tous fous. Complétement fous.

- Oh Goldy Ronny ! Arrête de l'embêter ! Tu vois bien que Harry est perturbé ce matin.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu tires la tronche mec. C'est parce que tu n'as pas mangé ! Moi, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents avant au moins dix tartines !

- On avait remarqué... grogna Hermy la Furie.

D'autorité, Ron installa son meilleur ami devant une assiette fumante de bacon et d'oeufs brouillés. Le brun sentit son ventre gronder, et se jeta sur la nourriture. C'est seulement au bout de trois parts gargantuesques qu'il remarqua les regards amusés et soulagés des deux autres membres du Trio de l'Enfer. Une patate dans la bouche, il haussa un sourcil.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir manger comme ça ! Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Lord Mortadelle, tu n'as plus trop d'appétit...

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était vrai. Enfin, si on oublie le Lord _Mortadelle_... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup, la faim le taraudait. Peut-être à cause de tout ce délire. Il ne s'arrêta de manger qu'après avoir littéralement dévoré une réserve entière de bacon, trois boites d'oeufs, cinq pains entiers et deux pots de confiture. Potter la terreur se rappella alors quelque chose.

- Attendez... Goldy Ronny ?

- Bah ouais vieux ! Goldy Ronny ! Et tu sais qu'on me donne un nouveau surnom maintenant ? Tu as devant toi Groux Calibre !

Harry recracha le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire.

- _Quoi ?_ croassa-t-il.

- Ah ah, ça claque non ? Groux Calibre... Et tu sais d'où il vient ce surnom ?

- Nooon ! hurla Harry. Je ne veux _pas_ savoir ! Oh Merlin, ils sont tous malades !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Potter la terreur ?

Mais le pauvre survivant aux nerfs malmenés fut dispensé de répondre lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua violemment contre le mur, et qu'une personne s'avança dans l'antre des Griffes d'Or. Harry resta interdit devant cette mise en scène théâtrale. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'on avait dû le droguer et qu'il rêvait tout ça. Oui, forcément.

- Personne ne bouge !

Goldy Ronny et Hermy la Furie se levèrent pourtant, menaçants, et Calamity Ginny se posta devant l'intrus, toute son attitude respirant le défi et la confiance en soi. Elle joua avec son colt en le faisant glisser dans ses cheveux roux, et parla d'une voix claire et moqueuse.

- Sheriff McGonagall... Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

McGonagall ! Harry courut précipitemment vers son professeur, infiniment soulagé. Plein d'espoir, il leva le regard vers elle, avant de déchanter en sentant le bout froid d'un pistolet pointé sur son front.

- Mais... mais... professeur... bafouilla Harry.

- Potter la terreur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, de m'agresser ainsi ?

- Mais... je ne vous agresse pas ! Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez ! Il sont tous devenus fous ! Ils se croient dans un western, ils se prennent pour des héros du Far West, et ils se donnent des surnoms bizarres ! Je crois que l'on m'a drogué, ou alors qu'on les a drogués, eux...

- Crâne d'Acier !

- Oui Sheriff ?

- Quel est le problème avec Potter la terreur ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est pris un méchant coup sur la tête, Sheriff.

- Oui, et bien, à l'avenir, maintenez-le tranquille, ou je risque de lui vider mon chargeur dessus. Bien, si je viens vous voir, c'est parce que la banque vient d'être braquée.

Les murmures se répandirent comme une trainée de poudre dans la salle.

- Taisez-vous ! Je suis la Sheriff de Pouilleux-sur-ville, et ma parole y a force de loi, alors si je vous dis de vous taire, vous vous taisez ! Donc. Trois individus masqués ont pillé plus de la moitié du contenu de la banque. Nous allons passer au peigne fin les environs, et vous ne ferez pas exception parce que vous êtes les Griffes d'Or. C'est pour cela que je fais une descente dans votre repaire. Mes adjoints vont fouiller la place, et à la moindre tentative pour les en empêcher, je vous envoie au trou ! Compris ? Bien.

Les Griffes d'Or se répandirent en cris et en protestations, outrés. Seamus le Gus fracassa une chaise contre le manteau de la cheminée tout insultant de cafards rampants les Serpents du Désert. Car oui, pour la bande de Potter la terreur, il ne faisait aucun doute que Draco Le Malfrat était derrière tout cela.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Cessez de menacer d'écarteler Le Malfrat immédiatement. Aucune preuve ne nous amène à lui. Tout le monde est suspect. Même vous.

Hurlements indignés. Ginny fusilla du regard la représentante de la loi, se retenant de tout faire cramer.

- Alors désormais, vous allez tous sortir dehors, et vous allez laisser mes hommes travailler ! Dehors !

Tout en grommelant et en traînant des pieds, ils sortirent un par un, non sans incendier Sheriff McGonagall du regard. Harry, lui, se laissa tirer par Ron et Hermione. Il avait suivi la conversation avec un détachement effrayant. Maintenant qu'il avait vu McGonagall, la sorcière la plus sérieuse de Poudlard, habillée de toute la panoplie d'un pur shérif du Far West, il était désabusé. Même la petite étoile "Sheriff" était là, ornant fièrement sa poitrine. Par contre, Sheriff McGonagall était bien la seule à ne pas porter de chapeau. À croire que son chignon sévère était éternel.

- Flitwick Eperons d'Argent, Scary Severus, démarrons la fouille.

Harry perdit sa toute relative impassibilité en découvrant ses professeurs déguisés en adjoints du shérif. Il était à deux doigts de faire une crise d'hystérie en voyant Rogue. Ou plutôt... _Scary Severus_. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard froid et méprisant de dessous son chapeau de cuir noir. OH MERLIN.

- Je lui ferai bien tâter de mon fusil, à ce sale serpent ! s'écria Neville Long Rifle en tapotant son arme.

Neville Long Rifle regardait Scary Severus, les yeux flamboyants de haine. Harry ne put retenir un frisson désagréable à la phrase de Londubat. Enfin... Long Rifle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un sous-entendu à ces mots, et il réprima une grimace écoeurée avant de se secouer la tête pour éloigner toutes ces pensées. Alors, Harry regarda autour de lui. Sa mâchoire se fracassa sur le sol.

- Bordel de... Où est-ce que je suis ?

Intérieurement, Harry ne cessait de se répéter _"Je suis fou, je suis fou, je suis fou..."_. Autour de lui se dessinait sous ses yeux ébahis un paysage digne d'un western hollywoodien. Le repaire des Griffes d'Or était situé sur une haute colline, et des plaines arides désséchées par le vent sec s'étendaient sur l'horizon. À moins d'un kilomètre de là, Harry distingua un village aux masures en bois. Pouilleux-sur-ville, devina Harry. Un bâtiment imposant se dressait à l'extrêmité opposée, réduisant à l'état d'insectes les autres édifices. Le brun plissa les yeux, intrigué.

- Alors, Potter la terreur, encore en train de te demander quel complot fomente Le Malfrat dans sa tanière ?

- Euh...

Décidément, ça allait devenir sa réplique favorite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il se terre dans son casino pour le moment, mais on va l'avoir, ce petit rat. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a braqué la banque. Qui cela pourrait être d'autre ? Tout notre or se trouvait là-bas...

- Euh...

Harry Potter se dit que c'était peut-être lui le fou. Personne ici ne jouait la comédie, ils y croyaient dur comme fer. Ou alors ils étaient tous schizophrènes, ce qu'Harry avait un peu de mal à avaler. Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il avait débarqué en plein désert, avec des Poudlardiens transformés en excités de la gâchette ? Harry soupira. Eh bien, quitte à être fou, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Le survivant décida d'endosser le rôle de Potter la terreur. Après tout, ça pouvait être drôle.

- Euh... Ces Serpents vont voir de quel bois se chauffe Potter la terreur !

Ron lui fit une grande tape dans le dos qui manqua de le faire chuter, et éclata de rire.

- Ah, notre bon vieux Potter la terreur est de retour !

Au fond de lui, Harry adressa une prière à Merlin : faites qu'il ne soit pas seul dans ce cauchemar.

...

Non loin de là, au même moment, Draco Malefoy s'éveillait au milieu de Serpentard dignes de l'asile qui voulaient lui faire croire qu'il s'appelait Le Malfrat. Merlin avait exaucé le voeu de Potter la terreur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Je sais, je sais, ça a l'air bizarre. La suite vous tente-t-elle tout de même ?<br>Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ;)_


	2. Draco Le Malfrat

**_Disclaimer : _**Tout à JKR. Moi je suis juste une voleuse de passage, je lui pique ses personnages sans scrupules, pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou pas) ;)

_**Avertissement : **_HPDM - Relation homosexuelle. Si vous n'aimez pas, fuyez. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que vous foutez au chapitre 2.

**_Résumé : _**Quand Harry endosse le rôle de Potter la terreur, et que Malefoy joue les cowboys sous le nom de Draco Le Malfrat, on se demande où se cachent les fous. Mais qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments dans le monde impitoyable du Far West ?

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Re ! Merci à Mel, Archimede, Clair Obscure et Kay the setter of universe pour leurs reviews ! C'est très encourageant et ça me fait très plaisir ! Bon, sinon, je n'ai vraiment rien à raconter ce soir, ou alors on s'en fout comme de ma première chaussette. Je me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Besos :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Draco Le Malfrat, ou l'art et la manière de perturber un Malefoy<strong>_

- Pansy... sussura une voix menaçante. Pansy, je suis sérieux. Arrête ça immédiatement !

Assis sur un grand et magnifique fauteuil en cuir, Draco Malefoy avait croisé nonchalemment ses jambes et posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Le corps du jeune homme était tout en finesse, et l'on aurait presque pu le croire délicat et fragile si ce n'était la puissance de son regard. Un masque de glace camouflait ses émotions. Un témoin extérieur aurait été impressionné par une telle maîtrise. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien, et ils étaient rares, auraient deviné que cet apparent détachement dissimulait une tension terrible, et que sous le masque inaltérable, Draco Malefoy cherchait à cet instant à réprimer l'anxiété qui le gagnait. C'est pourquoi Pansy essaya de prendre un ton doux et rassurant, sachant parfaitement que si un autre qu'elle ou Blaise avait osé lui parler ainsi, il serait mort dans la seconde. Mais Pansy étant Pansy, elle ne réussit qu'à inquiéter un peu plus son ami.

- Oh, mon Draco ! Mais que j'arrête quoi ?

- Pour commencer, tu vas arrêter de me parler avec cette voix dégoulinante de mièvrerie, je n'ai pas trois ans d'âge mental. Ensuite, tu vas cesser de vouloir me faire croire que je m'appelle Draco Le Malfrat, que je dirige une bande de fous qui se prennent pour des Moldus décérébrés et qui, à mon grand désespoir, sont _tous_ des Serpentard, et enfin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre fin à cette mascarade grotesque !

Draco termina sa tirade avec une pointe d'hystérie. Pas vexée pour deux sous, Pansy se contenta de sourire gentiment, ou bêtement suivant le point de vue, à la manière d'un adulte confronté à un enfant capricieux mais adorable. Cela acheva d'énerver Draco.

- Pansy...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par un Blaise très échevelé.

- Draco Le Malfrat ! s'écria-t-il sans noter le soupir exaspéré du blond. Sheriff McGonagall est en train de faire une descente chez les Griffes d'Or, et nous sommes les prochains !

Draco eut une réaction démesurée et extrêmement étonnée : il haussa un sourcil. Sheriff McGonagall ? Si même la vieille chouette s'y mettait... Le jeune homme croisa lentement les mains, s'invectivant au calme. Il était probablement très mal vu d'assassiner ses meilleurs amis. Il y avait sans aucun doute une autre solution, mais nettement plus frustrante.

- Blaise... En _quoi _cette information est-elle susceptible de m'intéresser ?

- Eh bien, la banque a été braquée, et...

- Et quoi ? le coupa-t-il. Est-ce que nous avons braqué cette banque ?

- Euh... non.

- Alors arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu me donnes mal au crâne. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Ses futurs ex-meilleurs amis s'assirent sans un mot sur un canapé de velours. Quand Draco Malefoy était dans cet état, il était plus prudent d'obéir. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, repensant à ce début de journée plutôt cauchemardesque. Il s'était réveillé dans un lit immense, aux draps de soie. Jusque là, rien d'autre que de très normal. C'est après que tout avait dégénéré. Déjà, sa chambre avait été métamorphosée durant la nuit. Il s'en serait arraché les cheveux de rage. Mais le pire restait à venir. Quand il avait voulu chercher sa baguette pour lancer un maléfice pas vraiment légal sur le responsable de cette mauvaise blague, impossible de la trouver. Il avait alors ouvert son placard pour s'habiller avant de sortir pulvériser quiconque oserait exister. Il sentit l'énervement l'envahir à ce souvenir : il n'y avait que des habits de Moldus dans cette armoire. Il avait enfilé le caleçon noir parce que bien qu'il soit particulièrement fier de ses attributs, il n'avait pas voulu se trimballer devant tout le monde complétement à poil, et s'était rué au-dehors pour rester pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La salle commune des Serpentard était devenue une gigantesque salle de jeux, où se côtoyaient des tables de billard, des jeux de dés et de cartes, ainsi que de drôles de machines qui ne cessaient de faire "cling cling". Pansy avait dit qu'ils étaient dans un casino. Mais que l'endroit ait été transformé en haut lieu du divertissement Moldu, passe encore. Qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à se mettre que des fringues puants de Moldus, passe encore. Mais que ses amis, ses fidèles Serpentard narquois et arrogants, se _déguisent_ et se _comportent _comme des Moldus ? Comme des Moldus du Far West en plus ? Quelle horreur. Hérésie. Infamie !

Et pourtant. Draco connaissait l'existence des cow-boys. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue lui-même, mais il s'intéressait à l'histoire Moldue. Il avait reconnu les chapeaux de cuir caractéristiques et les bottes dignes des plus grands westerns. Et il avait manqué de s'étouffer en entendant les autres s'appeller par des surnoms ridicules et tellement... _Moldus_.

Pansy, Dogue des Sables. Il avait failli exploser de rire convulsivement, et devant témoins en plus. Heureusement qu'il s'était retenu, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Quand il avait demandé à Pansy si elle savait ce qu'était qu'un dogue, elle avait dit que c'était une créature du désert mystérieuse. Le coin de sa lèvre supérieure avait trembloté.

Ensuite, on atteignait les mêmes confins de crétinerie. Entre Théodore qui se faisait appeler Lucky Nott, Crabbe et Goyle les Big Daltons et dont le nom sortait de nulle part, puis Blaise, alias le Zouave Brûlant, ou encore le Démon Pétaradant, il se sentait gâté. Quelle bande de demeurés.

Pansy avait tenté de le calmer, en le voyant si furieux, en train de piétiner en caleçon. Mais malgré les multiples tentatives de la Dogue des Sables pour l'obliger à s'habiller, rien n'y avait fait. Elle était alors parvenue à le traîner dans le bureau de Draco Le Malfrat, et depuis dix minutes, le fier Serpentard fulminait intérieurement, assis en...

- ... boxer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil Draco ?

Incapable de rester en place, Blaise s'était relevé pour se poster devant Le Malfrat, qui se contenta par ailleurs de l'ignorer.

- Draco ? Tu fais quoi ? demanda Pansy. Tu devrais...

- Je réfléchis, _moi _!

Il rouvrit les yeux, pour poser un regard agacé sur ses amis. Pansy lâcha un soupir et s'enfonça dans le canapé, résignée à attendre, tandis que Blaise le Zouave commença à faire les cent pas.

- Draco, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose. Les Serpents du Désert...

- Les Serpents du Désert ?

- Oui, nous, les Serpents du Désert, la bande de Draco Le Malfrat ! Bref, continua le Démon Pétaradant sans se soucier de l'air abasourdi de Draco, les Serpents du Désert ont un coffre à la banque de Pouilleux-sur-ville. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier si rien n'y a été volé.

- Eh bien, allez-y si ça vous amuse. Pour ce que ça m'intéresse...

- Mais Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ce matin ? Tu ne te rappelles donc pas de ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ?

- Je devrais ?

- Sachant que c'est toi qui y a mis son contenu, oui. Même moi je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais protéger là-dedans, mais ça semblait très important. Tu m'as juste dit qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse que tu avais au monde.

- _Pardon _?

Draco avait dit ce dernier mot d'une voix traînante, comme si la simple idée qu'il ait fait une chose aussi stupide soit de l'ordre de l'abérration et constitue l'affront ultime. La chose la plus précieuse au monde ? Il ne voyait pas. Le doute s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit. Quelqu'un aurait-il volé quelque chose lui appartenant ? Peut-être que Blaise parlait de sa fortune. Ou bien, peut-être y avait-il sa baguette dans ce coffre ! Ainsi qu'un moyen de ramener tous ces fous à la raison et la solution pour revenir à Poudlard. Nom d'un Malefoy, c'était forcément ça !

- Allons à cette banque.

- En caleçon ? s'étonna faussement Pansy avant de lui faire un sourire narquois.

Le Serpentard grinça des dents et sortit en direction de sa chambre d'un pas furieux. De toute manière, il était coincé ici, au beau milieu du désert s'il en croyait le paysage qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre, bloqué avec une bande de fous. Il était en minorité, alors il allait se plier à leurs divagations, dans la limite du raisonnable. Il accepterait de porter les habits de Moldus, il se laisserait appeler Draco Le Malfrat et dirigerait ces pleutres jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une issue à cette situation extrêmement bizarre. Au fond, rien d'insurmontable pour un Malefoy.

- _Paaaansy _! hurla-t-il.

Pansy, qui discutait avec Blaise du comportement étrange de leur ami, roula des yeux. Elle allait encore avoir droit à un caprice. Suivi du Zouave Brûlant, elle se rendit dans le couloir puis pénétra dans l'antre du chef des Serpents du Désert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draynichou ?

Draco se tenait immobile devant l'armoire, la mâchoire pendante. Il avait déjà enfilé un jean bleu marine qui semblait taillé spécialement pour lui, et un tee-shirt vert à manches courtes dont la texture côtonneuse donnait envie de s'hasarder à une caresse légère pour sentir la douceur du vêtement. Bien que d'autres y laisseraient traîner leurs mains plutôt pour appuyer leurs doigts sur la musculature soignée du blondinet. Blondinet qui à cet instant-là, restait perplexe devant une paire de bottes vert foncé agrémentées de fins éperons d'argent. En voyant la brune entrer dans la pièce, il démarra une longue série de lamentations. Blaise et Pansy se contentèrent d'échanger un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Râler était presque une seconde nature chez Draco Malefoy. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour décharger sa frustration et exprimer son désarroi sans avoir besoin de se rouler par terre en tapant du poing comme un môme vexé.

- Ne m'appelle pas _Draynichou _! Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais que je suis gay que tu dois m'affubler de tous ces surnoms niaiseux et stupides qui me font saigner les oreilles ! Un peu de respect pour ma masculinité, par Salazar. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? Ce sont des chaussures ? Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Comment peut-on seulement marcher avec ça ? Et ces espèces de pointes derrière ! C'est d'un mauvais goût !

Il enfila les bottes tout en pestant contre le culte que vouait les Moldus à la mocheté.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de robes dans ce taudis ? Vous savez, une robe de sorcier, bien confortable, bien... _sorcière _!

- D'où te vient cette obsession soudaine pour les chamans ?

- Les _chamans _? Les _CHAMANS _? Tu te moques de moi, Pans' ? Les chamans, ce sont des clowns qui font mumuses avec des plantes ! Moi, je te parle des sorciers ! Nous ! _Je_ suis un sorcier, _tu _es une sorcière, _Blaise _est un sorcier... Mais enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les expressions étonnées et quelques peu affolées de ses deux interlocuteurs. Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié la magie... Les Moldus ? Les Sang-purs ?

- Franchement, Draco, tu me fais peur. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, mais des cowboys. Et bien sûr que l'on sait qui sont les Moldus !

- Eh bah, c'est déjà ça. Les Sans-Magie, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

- Oui. Les Moldus, ces crétins qui sont incapables de se servir d'un colt, ceux qui ne connaissent pas la magie de la poudre !

- La magie de... Oh Merlin...

Il était grand temps qu'il aille à la banque, et qu'il se barre d'ici. Il reviendrait avec toute l'équipe de Ste Mangouste pour sauver ses amis de la folie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait aller à cette foutue banque.

- Et les Sang-purs ? Ça sonne une cloche dans vos petits cerveaux de veracrasses ?

- Les Sang-Pur ? Connait pas.

Draco s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

- Par contre, je connais les Sang-peurs !

Draco couina. Oui, Draco Malefoy, le grand, le beau, le parfait Draco Malefoy _couina_. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, qui lui valut une oeillade meurtière. Zouave Brûlant garda un énorme sourire plein de dents. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir un Malefoy qui couine.

- Bon, on va à la banque Draynichou ?

- Ne m'appelle pas _comme ça _!

La patience de la Dogue des Sables s'effritait lentement mais sûrement. Pansy força Draco à se coiffer d'un chapeau en cuir noir, et à enfiler une veste, avant de planter sur son nez des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeaient le visage.

- On y va ! Allez Draynichou !

- Pansy...

Draco maugréa tout en suivant Pansy et Blaise. Agacé, il retira les lunettes, pour les remettre promptement sous la lumière violente du soleil. Les Big Daltons, alias Crabbe et Goyle, leur emboitèrent le pas. Ils portaient d'étranges uniformes à rayures noires et jaunes, déguisements qui méritaient pour le coup la palme du plus consternant selon Le Malfrat. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en avisant Nott qui les suivait.

- Tu fais quoi, là, Nott ?

- Il faut absolument que je vois ça ! ricana-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Draco se dit que Nott faisait un fou très crédible. Il trouvait d'ailleurs tout à fait improbable de découvrir le solitaire Théodore dans cette tenue pour le moins rocambolesque. Chose inhabituelle, Draco Malefoy explosa alors de rire. C'était nerveux. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde parallèle.

- Draynichou ! Ça va ?

Le Prince des Glaces, comme on pouvait le surnommer parfois, essuya une larme au coin de son oeil. Merlin !

Il était tellement dans la merde.

- Ah, oui oui, Pans'. Je vous suis.

Blaise ouvrait la marche, tenant un pistolet dans son poing, visiblement prêt à mitrailler tout ceux qui oseraient s'approcher un peu trop près. Se permettant d'écarquiller en grand les yeux derrière ses verres opaques, Draco observait le village. Les maisons étaient en bois, la plupart possédaient une terrasse d'où les dévisageaient les habitants. De plus en plus désorienté, le blond remarqua que tous les citadins étaient en fait des membres de Poudlard.

Hagrid se tenait devant une masure ronde faite de rondins de bois empilés les uns sur les autres. Il se prélassait dans un rocking-chair en les observant remonter l'unique avenue sableuse de la bourgade. Un énorme chien paressait à ses pieds.

- Pssst, Crockanplan !

Le chien aboya et accepta avec plaisir la caresse affectueuse de Lucky Nott. Oui, il était tombé dans un monde parallèle. Forcément. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. Parce que Rubeus Hagrid avec des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau de paille, en train de siroter un tonneau de Whisky, non, ça n'était pas dans le domaine du possible.

Pomfresh sortit à ce moment là d'un grand bâtiment construit tout en longueur sur la devanture duquel s'étalait à la peinture rouge "Infirmerie de Pouilleux-sur-ville". Il repéra également le bureau du shérif, un endroit aux portes battantes appelé Saloon, et une minuscule boutique annonçant les Pompes Funèbres sur son enseigne. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut quand il avisa Rusard et ses cheveux gras qui rigolait, goguenard, devant un cercueil ouvert. Ce concierge n'était définitivement pas net.

Draco n'eut pas le loisir de détailler un peu plus les environs, qu'il resta stupéfié face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Tiens, les Griffes d'Or sont de sortie ! Et comme d'habitude, Potter la terreur se pavane avec sa bande de gâchettes ramollies !

Pauvre Draco. Mourir si jeune d'une crise cardiaque...

Une troupe bruyante et monstrueuse se dirigeait à grand pas dans leur direction. Menée par un jeune homme brun. Potter. Potter la terreur. Alors comme ça, son plus vieil ennemi aussi était devenu fou. Draco eut envie de pleurer et de taper du pied tant cette idée le mettait en rage. Potter n'avait pas le droit d'être fou ! Pas _lui _!

- Eh, y a Calamity Ginny !

- Blaise... soupira Pansy. Si elle te fait tant bander, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à l'insulter comme ça ? Depuis que l'on a combattu à leur côté contre Lord Mortadelle, tu aurais pu avoir une chance. Je ne peux pas les voir en peinture ces crétins, mais toi tu aurais pu essayer ! Tu nous gonfles à sans cesse la provoquer. On dirait Le Malfrat et Potter la terreur quand ils se battent, pour te dire.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais elle est tellement mignonne quand elle s'énerve ! J'aime qu'elle me frappe.

- T'es vraiment ridicule. Ou alors complétement masochiste.

- Je préfère la deuxième option. Tant que c'est avec Calamity Ginny !

- STOP !

Draco avait crié en se retournant vers ses amis. Il était complétement choqué. Les informations affluaient à son cerveau sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les analyser. Calamity Ginny... Lord Mortadelle... Lord Mortadelle ? Non, mais sérieusement... Potter la terreur...

- Pansy, tu n'as pas osé comparer les joutes de Blaise et Weasley femelle qui ne sont que des excuses bidons pour que ce demeuré puisse la toucher, avec celles que j'ai avec Potter ?

- Bah si.

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Oh, c'est bon Draynichou. Arrête ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a grillé. Il te fait...

- Tais-toi ! Et ne m'appelle pas _Draynichou_, bordel !

- Oh, Le Malfrat qui jure, c'est moche !

Draco fit volte-face et fusilla Goldy Ronny du regard. Avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Potter la terreur, qui s'agitait, mal à l'aise dans son pantalon trop collant. Le Serpentard abandonna immédiatement toute vélléité contre les vêtements moldus. En une seconde, il avait décidé qu'au contraire, ces habits étaient des purs chefs d'oeuvre. Des inventions de génie. Surtout quand ils étaient portés par Potter. Le 'surtout' étant absolument superflu.

Un souffle chaud sur son oreille stoppa le fil de ses pensées et le fit sursauter.

- Tu baves... murmura Pansy.

Draco l'atomisa de ses prunelles grises, s'attendant à la voir se liquéfier sur place. Mais Pansy n'était pas son amie pour rien. Elle lui rendit un faux sourire désolé. Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner vers l'objet de sa précédente attention. Potter le contemplait, les joues rouges. Il avait l'air affreusement gêné.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Le Malfrat ?

- Et toi et ta bande de bouffons, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous veniez polluer mon atmosphère ?

Les yeux de Potter la terreur s'étrécirent et brillèrent de colère contenue. Il n'y pouvait rien, il adorait voir Potter réagir à ses boutades. C'était trop jouissif de savoir que c'était lui qui faisait ainsi bouillir son sang.

- La banque a été braquée. Par votre bande de racailles sans aucun doute.

- Racaille ? ricana Draco. C'est une blague ? Non mais vous vous êtes vus ! Les raclures de la société !

- Je vais te bousiller la cervelle ! Laissez-moi ! Je vais les bouffer !

Neville Long Rifle tentait maladroitement de retenir Seamus le Gus qui vociférait contre les Serpents du Désert. Heureusement, Dean Big Gun vint lui porter main forte, empêchant Seamus de tout faire péter.

- Vexé Finnigan ?

- Ta gueule, Malefoy !

- Oh, mais le Potty se réveille enfin ! Attends...

Quelque chose frappa Draco dans l'exclamation utilisé par Potter. Il avait utilisé son nom. Alors que personne dans cet endroit de dingues ne semblait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Malefoy. Son coeur se mit à battre férocement, l'espoir l'envahissant.

- Potter ! Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Euh... Bah Malefo... Merde ! Le Malfrat ! Euh... Oui c'est ça, Le Malfrat, pas Malefoy !

- Potter, arrête de bégayer comme ça, c'est pathétique. Ecoute-moi bien attentivement.

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un fou.

Potter la terreur plissa les yeux, déconcerté. Draco se retint de soupirer d'exaspération. Bon, ok, la manière subtile ne fonctionnait pas avec ces attardés de Gryffondor.

- Potter, si toi aussi ce matin tu t'es réveillé entouré de malades mentaux tout droit sortis du Far West qui se donnent des surnoms débiles, et si toi aussi ta baguette s'est évaporée en même temps que Poudlard, hoche la tête.

Le survivant resta bouche-bée. Il n'osait pas y croire. Merlin l'avait écouté ! Draco le regarda rester figé sur place, alors que les Griffes d'Or insultaient Malefoy qui les avait traités de malades mentaux, si bien qu'il pensa s'être trompé. Mais le soulagement l'envahit quand son vis-à-vis bougea discrètement la tête de haut en bas. Potter n'était pas fou ! Il avait presque envie de danser la samba. Ce qui aurait été inconvenant, avouons-le.

- Tu me cherches le Zouave ?

- Peut-être bien que ouais ! Tu sais que t'es vachement bien gaulée, pour une rousse ?

Le bruit d'une claque retentit dans les tympans de Draco. Consterné, il fixa son meilleur ami, presque collé à Calamity Ginny. Le beau noir leva une main sur sa joue, son visage arborrant un air... heureux. Il était content de se prendre une baffe. Ce mec était irrécupérable.

- Hé !

Draco protesta quand il se sentit brusquement tiré en avant. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement, et souhaita très fort que les dix plaies de l'Egypte s'abattent sur Potter qui avait osé le _bousculer_.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun lui tourna alors le dos sans un mot, et s'engouffra dans une baraque carrée à l'allure robuste. Perplexe, Draco le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur. La peau de ses pommettes se mit à le brûler. Une image tournait en boucle dans son cerveau : les fesses de Potter. Il se sentait prêt à donner tout son héritage au tailleur qui avait cousu ce pantalon noir si serré. Une merveille. Il se secoua, et avisant les Griffes d'Or et les Serpents du Désert qui s'injuraient copieusement, il marcha jusqu'à la bâtisse. Il tendit le cou pour voir l'endroit.

La démarche incertaine, Draco Le Malfrat disparut dans la banque de Pouilleux-sur-ville à la suite de Potter la terreur, anxieux et impatient, et l'esprit en ébullition.

* * *

><p><em>Convaincues ? *sort son colt et son regard menaçant*<br>Nieh eh eh... Je suis fatiguée j'crois bien :)_


End file.
